


in which poppy doesn't get what she wants

by echomoon



Series: The Post-Mosaic Fix-it Series [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echomoon/pseuds/echomoon
Summary: Quentin and Poppy have a conversation. Fix-it fic for the end of 307.





	in which poppy doesn't get what she wants

Quentin lets Poppy kiss him, tries to enjoy it. But there's nothing there, no attraction, no emotion, just the desire to quiet his brain and the hope that what Poppy is doing will work. He pulls away again.

"No, wait."

"What?" Poppy says impatiently.

"I don't want this?" he replies.

"Ugh, fine." she says, and sits on the bed. Quentin scoots to the side so that they're sitting further apart. "What _do_ you want, then?"

"Eliot." he says without thinking, and immediately stiffens, struck by a bolt of panic.

"Ha!" Poppy laughs. "Okay, well that's something."

Quentin sighs, puts his head in his hands. "Can you just leave?"

"Mmm, nah. Tell me about your crush on Eliot." Poppy says.

"Oh my god." Quentin groans.

"Isn't he like, married or something?"

"Yes."

"Ooh, so you're a homewrecker then, nice. Wasn't expecting that from someone as uptight as you."

Quentin can't even bring himself to be offended.

"So what, you gonna be his... mistress? Concubine? What's the male version..."

"Okay, first of all I'm literally already a king in Fillory, and second of all I owe you none of my personal information, thanks." Quentin says, not looking at her, curling his hands into fists against his thighs.

"Whatever, your majesty." she mocks, hands up in surrender. "But talking about this made you stop moping for a second, so  _personally_ I think I'm in the right."

She gets up from the bed, makes her way to the door. Quentin considers what she said, realizing that she's right. Before she can leave, he impulsively speaks up.

"We used to be together." he says, not wanting to get into the whole alternate timeline, past life memories thing. "There's just... more important things to be worrying about right now."

"Bad break up?" she asks, face sympathetic.

"No, just sort of... an undefined thing." Quentin doesn;t understand why he's telling her this - he doesn't trust her on anything, except maybe her knowledge of dragons, and this is deeply personal. But it's nice to say things out loud. They hadn't even told Margo about their memories returning, unless Eliot had done it on his own.

"Gotcha. Want a hug?" she holds her arms out.

"Not... really?"

She shrugs. "Aight. So let's put aside the whole magic key quest for a while and come up with a plan to seduce Eliot."

Quentin laughs, surprised. "What?"

"It's better than angsting over things you can't control. Show me what you've got, have you ever seduced someone before?"

"...No?"

"Right. Okay, seduction 101..."

**Author's Note:**

> catch me @echomoon  
> honestly watching q and poppy kiss was great, but im not feeling them even as just a one off thing. so i fixed it.


End file.
